<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dandelion by Brave4Seungjin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092039">Dandelion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave4Seungjin/pseuds/Brave4Seungjin'>Brave4Seungjin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>157</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092039</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brave4Seungjin/pseuds/Brave4Seungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin, Seungmin, dan harapan</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dandelion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hyunjin tak pernah bosan memandangi wajah manis seorang Kim Seungmin yang saat ini terus hanyut akan angannya. Ditangan sang submisif nampak secarik kertas dengan cetakan rangkaian huruf yang begitu rapi. Seutas kurva indah tersemat dengan apik di paras rupawan sang dominan. Dengan perlahan, salah satu lengan kekar milik Hwang muda melingkar sempurna di pinggang ramping yang lebih muda. Sementara tangannya yang lain terulur, perlahan memamerkan satu tangkai bunga yang bentuknya berubah drastis, dari yang kelopaknya secerah senyum sang terkasih, berubah rapuh, siap menghambur, mengantarkan asa melalui benih-benih yang siap disebarluaskan oleh bantuan sang angin.</p><p><br/>Ya, setangkai dandelion sebagai pengantar rasa syukur, karena Seungmin telah di terima sebagai salah satu tenaga medis dibagian bedah syaraf di salah satu rumah sakit yang Hyunjin pimpin.</p><p> </p><p>Satu langkah lebih dekat dengan persetujuan agar dirinya mempersunting pemuda Kim segera, selain kesungguhan rasa dan keteguhan hati, juga materi sebagai bekal menjalani hidup bersama-sama dengan ikatan yang sah.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p><br/>Dandelionㅡimpian yang menjadi kenyataan, kebahagiaan, kesetiaan.</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Republish dari Twitter</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>